Casos de identidad
by NieveS-16
Summary: 3episodios...9casos...9personajes...Y una pregunta...¿QUIEN SOY?
1. Caso 1,2 y 3

Caso 1:

Bien…por donde podre empezar¡ah! Si muy bien me llamo…- un repentino dolor me oprimio el pecho- ¡ja! No tengo porque decirte mi nombre que seguro me conoces…¿ como podrias no conocerme¡¡CON LO FAMOSO QUE SOY!!. -Me pongo a pensar un poco en mis palabras y me doy cuenta de algo- Olvide que seguro ya se olvidaron de mi, y pensar que era taaan conocido que seguramente por verme o con la sola posibilidad de estrecharme tu mano hubieras viajado hasta Hogwards?? Oh si es verdad YA NO SE ACUERDAN DE MI…Bueno al menos la gran mayoria…¡¡y pensar que habia logrado tanto!! ( con un pocoi de ayuda claro…¡¡PERO EN FIN HABIAN SIDO LOGROS QUE YO LOGRE!!!)

Quizas mi tono elevado habia ahuyentado a varias de las personas que en ese momento se acercaban a mi como preocupados por mi salud mental…mientras que yo me enojaba mas y mas por el hecho de que al acercarse ninguno me reconocio!

Era evidente estaba cambiado…me imagine la cara que pondrian "mis fans" al verme…y a ti te pregunto que veo me observas con sorpresa…¿QUIEN SOY?

Caso 2:

No puedo evitar sentirme atraido hacia vos…es decir sin tu ayuda jamas se hubiera podido salvar a Ginny, somos jóvenes…y quizas lo que sienta no sea correcto…es mas…estoy con la seguridad de que vos no sentis lo mismo…¿ PERO QUE PUEDO HACER? Aun sos una niña…no deberia complicarte tu vida, a pesar que yo sea joven todavía…¿ PERO COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO TE AME? Sos tan inteligente…linda…Estoy admirando tu inteligencia…que es superior a la mia aunque nunca lo admitiera…SOY ASI…pero sin embargo…siento algo muy especial por vos…me gustaria, que las charlas casuales que tenemos a solos, se convirtieran en algo mas…en una charla en la que solo nuestras bocas se comunicaran…pero es imposible…pues tan solo sos una niña…

Caso 3:

¿Me hablas a mi? ME ESTAS PREGUNTANDO DE MI VIDA??? De entre todo el maldito planeta que tienes decides preguntarme A MI de mi vida? JA!! Edmundo no tiene ningun tipo de consideración…ni muerto puede descansar uno a caso? SI LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!! ESTOY MUERTO!!!! No necesitas ser un genio para darte cuenta que alguien que flota y lo cubre una luz plateada esta muerto? Sin mencionar que todo lo que me has lanzado me ha atravezado…Y ahora me preguntas que que hago aquí? Dios…Si hubiera sabido que de muerto iba a ser tan "fastidiado" me hubiera quedado ahí arriba…no…aunque me molesten…debo quedarme aquí abajo para cuidarlo…¿Quién? Alguien con el que no tuve la oportunidad de compartir mucho…NO IDIOTA NO FUIMOS NOVIOS!!!!!! Tampoco es mi hijo…pero si alguien que me quiere como un padre…

**Nota de autora: Bien como veran les he escrito pequeños casos que ustedes deberan averiguar quines son los personajes...abra 2 capitulos mas con otros 3 casos...mi pista es LEAN CON ATENCION SOLO ASI SE DARAN CUENTA DE QUIEN HABLO EN CADA CASO...Por ultimo les agradeceria si me dejasen algun review ya sea para dar sus respuestas o para darme consejos, sugerencias u demas ( U puteadas)**

**Besitos!!!**


	2. Casos 4,5 y 6

Un hombre alto se dirigio hacia un hombre masomenos bajito vesido enteramente de blanco y con un extraño corte de pelo que podia parecer gracioso…sin lugar a dudas estaba bien empleado el nombre que le daban…

- Buenos dias señor Dubledore como se encuentra?

- Muy bien, gracias señor Dementus

- que lo trae por aquí? Viene a visitarlos verdad- dijo Dementus mirando a Dubledore con cierto fastidio.

- Si, es que usted sabe que varios de ellos han estado relacionados conmigo y les guardo aprecio- dijo Dubledore tranquilo como siempre aunque con un dejo de tristesa.

- Quizas deberias olvidarlo Albus…recuerda para tu trabajo es lo mejor sino algun dia terminarascomo ellos…

-Quizas tengas razon Dementus…quizas…

- Haz averiguado algo sobre "el famoso"- dijo Dementus con una risa no muy agradable

- Si de todas formas es el que menos me preocupa…

- Si tienes razon "el enamorado" da mas miedo verdad?

- Me preocupa…su familia esta destruida ha sido algo demasiado fuerte…creo que por ese golpe quedo asi, no quiere aceptarlo – dijo Dubledore

- A mi me parece que se encerro en su mundo…creo su propia realidad por asi decirlo…

Dubledore miro el piso triste.

" el muerto" tambien da miedo sabes? Deberia estar feliz!

No lo se Dementus… No lo se….

- Son casos interesantes…sin embargo creo que estos te interesaran mas…- dijo Dementes mirandolo con una risita misteriosa y retorsida.

- Solo observa lo que te traje…

Dubledore vio como el hombre introducia en un aparato mugglet un objeto negro rectangular no demasiado grande a lo que Dementus le llamo "Cinta de video" dentro de un artefacto tambien negro y rectangular pero mas grande.

Luego pudo ver como una imagen surgia en la caja magica ( xD La tele según Dubledore) y la miro con atención…aquella persona que tan bien conocia…

Caso 4

Una imagenen de una persona recostada en una cama en posición fetal estaba susurrando lo que parecia ser lo que en ese momento pensaba…

-Nunca nadie me quiso…por ser asi…y los pocos que en verdad me quisieron fueron desapareciendo o muriendo…

Nadie me quiso…

Por eso soy asi…tan frio, tan solitario, tan desconfiado…

Si un dia confie…en aquella persona, la persona amada por mi enemigo…un dia…me defendio…y senti que en mi interior una semilla de confianza empezaba a brotar como si hubiese estado ahí desde hace mucho esperando que una gota de simpatia de alguien de afuera la regase…Yo la queria…pero no era para mi…y un dia sin quererlo me deje vencer…y cuando me di cuenta ahí estaba yo…en contra de ella y entonces….murio…yo la mate….luego otros confiaron en mi…confiar…solo les fui util…y ahora…que quise terminar con mi miserable vida…que me di cuenta que ella seria solo la unica persona que me defendio…que me sonrio…aunque solo fuese por un segundo…y es ahora cuando me di cuenta que la ame…que la ame y la perdi…que la ame y la mate…

Si te volviese a ver…y me defendieras nuevamente…ten por seguro que te estrecharia en mis brasos hasta la eternidad.

Caso 5

No se ni porque me encuentro caminando de un lado al otro…que tonteria…Lo se…Lo se…LO SE …no soy una persona fuerte…LO SE…siempre crei que podria salir de todos los problemas por mi cuenta…pero me di cuenta que no, que estaba en un error …ja…que raro que me equivoque…eso no es muy normal en mi…LO SE…pero ya no sirve gritar…ni llorar…ni siquiera desahogar mi ira sirve ya….es que es tan…tan humillarte darte cuenta asi de las cosas…LO SE…tenias razon…ODIO QUE TENGAS LA RAZON! Pero no…no…yo tenia que seguir…te queria ver celoso…LO SE…Se que me equivoque…y que ahora lo estoy pagando con tu frialdad…pero sabes que? YO TE QUERIA! …y todo por ese tonto…NO…NO…LO SE…pero no me di cuenta antes…Me gustaria que algo que se me sirviera para recuperarte…

Caso 6

El destino…algo impredecible…tanto que lo hace predecible? Muchos me creen loca…quizas lo este…con las cosas que he tenido que ver…muchos no me creen…pero bastaria con ser yo un dia para que me comprendieran…solo un dia…estoy deseando dejar de luchar contra esto…desear escapar de mi tormento…me pregunto entonces porque debo seguir luchando…me gustaria saber porque…y aun espero saberlo…verdad que lo sabre? Mi destino dice que me enterare…el dia que memuela me enterare…tendre que esperar…y esperar…y morir…

**Nota de autora : U Capitulo subido no con mucha inspiracion pero que espero sea desu agrado -.- aunk no creo...nadie me deja Review! k maleh -.- jeje nadas espero adivinin e insisto NO TODO SIEMPRE ES LO QUE PARECE! Y LEAN BIENN! **


	3. Casos 7,8 y 9

-Preocupa su salud mental eh? – dijo Dementes los cual se le hizo gracioso a Dubledore…"no era la persona adecuada para hablar de locos"- penso el anciano mago.

- Un poco…pero se que lo superaran con la ayuda necesaria- dijo Dubledore bastante calmado

- Bien Dubledore antes ver a los 3 ultimos pacientes…quiero que me digas porque enloquecieron los otros…

- oh señor Dementes me temo que esa información se le envio junto a los legajos de los pacientes…en ellos se informa la situación…

- De acuerdo pero me puede explicar como esas personas llegaron aquí?

- Me temo que eso amigolo veremos en los informes…

-Como quieras Dubledore…si me quieres seguir podras ver las grabaciones de los 3 pacientes restantes…

- Desde luego que si mi amigo…

Caso 7

Debi haberlo impedido…si hubiera visto antes aquello en este momento ella no seria infeliz…es cierto…no seria feliz a mi lado, pero al menos lo seria…y yo no lo habria visto morir tan miserablemente…me defendio…aun sabiendo que nada era lo que podria hacer y pensar…cuando vi a la persona mas importante para el, mi corazon se acelero latiendo con furia…queriendo ser yo su heroe y sacarla de ese profundo infierno donde enviaron a quienes amabamos…tan profundo y humedo…pero que mas da…ya estas muerto y eso no cambiara…me siento tan mal…pero no por ti…sino por ella…mi gran amor…

Caso 8

Quisiera ser mejor…servir de algo…ser util…pero locierto es que siempre voy a ser un torpe…por siempre como ella siempre me dijo…como todos me dijeron…como yo me siento…soy un torpe que ni siquiera recordar las cosas puedo y entonces me pregunto ¿ porque no puedo olvidarme de ser inútil? Eso si seria util…y ella estaria orgullosa de mi…

Caso 9

Yo siempre fui mejor que los demas, solo que los demas nunca lo quisieron ver…claro, quien iba a aceptar que justamente yo fuera mejor, NADIE, pero todos sabian que un dia yo seria grande y ellos pequeños…por eso terminaron asi…pobres idiotas…nunca supieron con quien se metieron…

- No entiendo porque estos son los pacientes que mas te preocupan Dubledore

- Porque en ellos…esta el futuro amigo…

- Aja…retomando el tema podriamos irpor esos archivos me muero de la intriga por saber que les paso…

-Claro…

- En mis tiempos vi semejante locura ¡

- De eso estoy seguro Dementes…segurisimo…"nunca te viste al espejo entonces!, Dementes…"


End file.
